A Weekend With Rosalyn
by Lindsey2
Summary: Calvin is in the most nightmarish situation possible...what can he do to get out of it?
1. Default Chapter

:this is a fanfic that is very special to me. Being that it was the first one that I ever wrote. I actually had to track this down because I didn't have the file with the story on it. Thank you so much to a member of the old, and very memorable C&HDA for keeping this. Thank you wacko2, and I'm sorry I don't post anymore, but at least you know I'm alive now! LOL

 Now, I have read this through for the first time in 3 years (oh my god, it's been THAT long) and I find the story, to my more now experienced fanfic writer's eyes, a little immature. I hope you enjoy it though. This is going to be a one-off from me. 

A Weekend with Rosalyn: Part 1 of 2

_One evening..._

**Calvin's mom:** Calvin!! This is the last time I'm calling you! Come out from where you're hiding and get in the bathtub. Now!!

_After a few minutes of searching, Calvin's mom finds him in the garden._

**Calvin:** I don't want to take a bath!!! It's Friday! I don't need one!

**Calvin's mom:** You're covered with mud!!! Of course you need one.

_Calvin runs off, his mother right behind him. She catches him and drags him into the house. Calvin's dad comes home..._

**Calvin (screaming and struggling from his mother's hand):** Don't make me go in the bathtub! Pleeeeaaaase! Augh!

_Calvin's mom gets him in the bath and puts him to bed. Later..._

**Calvin's mom:** Right. That's it. I need a vacation.

**Calvin's dad:** We'll go camping again in the summer. Don't worry.

**Calvin's mom:** No way! I need one now! This weekend.

**Calvin's dad:** Now?

**Calvin's mom:** I need a rest. We could go and visit some places we've never been before and relax. I'm sure Calvin would like that.

**Calvin's dad:** He needs to build more character, anyway.

_Next morning..._

**Calvin:** Aauugghh! No more vacations! I'm not going!

**Calvin's dad:** It will be fun. It will build character.

**Calvin:** Yes. Then it will kill me. I'm NOT going!!!

_Later, Calvin comes home from school..._

**Calvin:** I'M HOME!!

_Hobbes pounces on Calvin._

**Hobbes:** You're home! I think your parents have something to tell you. It's not good news.

**Calvin:** Nothing can be worse than going on vacation with mom and dad. Come on, let's go in.

**Calvin's mom:** Oh good, you're home. We've decided you don't have to come with us...

**Calvin:** Yeah!!

**Calvin's mom:** ...Rosalyn is coming to stay to look after you instead.

**Calvin:** NO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_To be continued..._


	2. chapter 2

A Weekend with Rosalyn: Part 2 of 3

_In Part 1, Calvin had the shock of his life. His parents were going away for the weekend, leaving him with Rosalyn. The next morning..._

**Calvin:** Mom!! You can't leave me with Rosalyn! She hates me! Let me come with you!

**Calvin's mom:** We offered you the chance to come with us and you said no. We decided to let you stay and you're still not happy. It's too late. We have already made the arrangements with Rosalyn for her to come and stay. She's had to drop a lot of plans to do this. I want you to be nice to her, all right? Now, let me finish off my packing.

_Calvin goes to his room..._

**Hobbes:** Is she still making you stay?

**Calvin:** Yes. This is going to be awful. Rosalyn won't let us do anything.

**Hobbes:** Why don't we just be good? Or is that out of the question, as usual?

**Calvin:** What do you mean, as usual? I'm always good.

_Later..._

DING DONG!

**Calvin:** That's the doorbell! It must be Rosalyn! Quick, Hobbes! Let's get the water balloons ready! Open my window!

_Just before Calvin's mom answers the door, Calvin throws a water balloon out of his window and it lands on Rosalyn._

**Rosalyn:** AUGH! I'm soaked!

_Calvin shouts down from his window..._

**Calvin:** What did you do, Rosalyn? Fall in a lake? Ha, ha!

_The front door opens..._

**Calvin's dad:** I am sorry about this. What has he done now?

_Rosalyn explains. Afterwards..._

**Calvin's dad:** Wait till I get hold of him. Will you still stay, Rosalyn? I'll pay you triple.

**Rosalyn:** Yes, of course.

_Back in Calvin's bedroom..._

**Calvin:** Did you hear that? Rosalyn's still staying! What are we going to do now?

**Hobbes:** Give up, I suppose.

**Calvin:** No way.

_Half an hour later, Calvin's parents leave. In the kitchen..._

**Rosalyn:** Right, then. I'll forgive you for that little trick you played on me and forget about it under one condition... you will not cause any trouble for the whole weekend. Got it?

**Calvin:** All right.

**Rosalyn:** Let's try and enjoy ourselves. What do you want to do?

**Calvin:** Let's play... Calvinball!!

**Rosalyn:** Oh no. I have a feeling it's going to be a long weekend...

_To be continued..._


	3. chapter 3

I am so flattered to be considered to write C&H fanfics. I will definitely think about it, but I can't promise anything as I'm committed to writing 'friends' fanfics now and I'm pretty established in that area. To check out that work of mine, check my list in my profile. I've worked out I was 14 or 15 when I wrote this C&H fanfic, god don't time fly by! And my style of writing has changed a lot - hopefully for the better haha I don't write script format anymore.

A Weekend with Rosalyn: Part 3

_Calvin's parents have gone away for the weekend, leaving him with Rosalyn. Things didn't get off to a good start, until Calvin suggested they play Calvinball..._

_Outside..._

**Rosalyn:** Calvin, you know I don't like playing this game. You can't blame me for hating it. Last time we played this, you nearly threw a water balloon at me.

**Calvin (shouting):** If you don't let me play, I'll be naughty for the rest of the weekend!

**Rosalyn:** Don't you dare threaten me.

_Calvin ignores Rosalyn and runs off with the Calvinball. He runs back into the house, locking Rosalyn out._

**Rosalyn (yelling):** CALVIN! LET ME IN! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE LAST TIME YOU PULLED THIS STUNT! YOU GOT INTO BIG TROUBLE!

_Calvin runs into his bedroom, with a bag full of water balloons. From his open window, he shouts down to Rosalyn..._

**Calvin:** I would be very careful about going near the front door, Rosalyn! You know what happened earlier on. You don't want to get wet again, do you?

_Hobbes walks up to Calvin..._

**Hobbes:** What are you doing? If you soak Rosalyn, she will tell your parents.

**Calvin:** Where's your sense of adventure? This is brilliant!!

**Hobbes:** I must have left it in bed because at the moment, all I can sense is trouble. Big trouble.

**Calvin:** Why do you have to be so negative about things? ...Hey, I can't see her anymore! She must have given up! Come on, let's go get some cookies from the kitchen!

_Calvin and Hobbes get the cookies and then Calvin phones a restaurant to order a pizza delivery._

**Calvin:** Extra cheese please, and one covered with tuna fish. Yes, that's right, tuna fish. No, I haven't lost my mind. I know it costs extra. Uh-huh. Right, thank you.

**Hobbes:** I think we should have checked with Rosalyn first.

**Calvin:** Why? Anyway, she's not here.

**Hobbes:** How much were those two pizzas?

**Calvin:** I don't know, they didn't say. I'll just say to them to charge it all to dad.

**Hobbes:** I bet the extra toppings cost a lot. Which restaurant did you order it from?

**Calvin:** From that big place at the edge of town. You know, the posh one.

**Hobbes:** But their prices are enormous! They also expect you to pay for the delivery, plus tax.

_Suddenly, the door slams open and in walks Rosalyn... with Calvin's parents. They stare at him angrily..._

**Rosalyn:** I phoned the hotel they were staying at from Susie Derkins' house.

**Calvin's mom:** I think you've got a lot of explaining to do, young man!

_The doorbell rings... DING DONG! They hear a voice..._

**Voice:** Here's your pizzas! That will be thirty dollars for the pizzas, ten dollars for the extra toppings, five dollars for the delivery and another five dollars for tax. Fifty dollars altogether, please!

**Calvin's dad:** $50.00! Calvin!

**Calvin:** UH-OH!

_The End_


End file.
